Hold on to that feeling
by gigitax
Summary: a oneshot about jommy, first time writing ANYTHING..so comments are very well received! jude and tommy visit their friend Mona for a poetry reading weekend, what will hapen when it's jude's turn to read..


**Hey guys!  
This is my first ever attempt to a fanfic… so sorry if it's boring or whatever.. hope you like it!  
I dreamt about this last night, and I can't get the storyline out of my head.. it's kinda long.. I'll let you guys read it!**

Tommy and Jude were hanging around the studio, they had a free day, but decided to write some songs for D to record the next day. A friend of them, Mona, called them.

Mona was a friend of Jude from school, they had English together and Mona loved to write poetry, that's what she had in common with Jude. She met Tommy one time she was visiting Jude at the studio. Mona instantly noticed the attraction between them. When she asked Jude about it, she just said "It's too complicated, we are better as friends, I don't want anything to jeopardize our friendship. Every time we try, something bad happens, and I just can't take it anymore." Mona still insisted she should do something about it but Jude was stubborn as always, and told her she was fine with their situation as it was. But she knew she was lying to Mona and herself.

"Hey Jude! What's up, what are you up to these days?"

"Hey! Nothing much, you know, at the studio.. as always" Jude said in a monotone voice looking at Tommy, who looked at her and made a mocking hurt look, touching his chest. Jude just smiled at him.

"Oh sorry! Did I interrupt recording or something??"

"No, don't worry about it. It's just me and Tommy trying to write some songs, it just isn't pouring out.. It's frustrating actually"

"O-K…. So… Tommy and you.. alone at the studio.. doing nothing?? That sounds promising!" Mona giggles.

Jude blushed a little and turned around on her chair so Tommy couldn't see her. Tommy noticed her getting nervous and smiled.

"You know it's not like that, I already told you, so stop it before I get you!" Jude said almost whispering.

"Ok, Ok.. Chill, geez! I want to live, sorry!"

"You better.. So, did you call just to interrupt some quality studio time?" she said sarcastically looking at Tommy now. "Or is there something I can help you with?"

"If I knew you were with Tommy I wouldn't have called! Who knows what could've happened!"

"Mona…." Jude said warningly.  
"I know, I know… sorry again. Actually there is a reason for my call besides annoying you with the love of you life". Mona could hear Jude sighing on the other end of the phone while she said this. "I'm having a poetry reading at my house this weekend; I wanted to ask you if you could come. Please please say you will! Please! I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Mmm.. I don't know Mona, Tommy and I really need to work on a couple of songs before Monday."

Tommy looked up from his blank paper as she said this, he stood up and walked to Jude, she didn't even noticed it until she felt someone grabbing her phone from her. "heey!.. watch it!" Jude said grabbing her ear.

"Hey Mona! This is Tommy"

"Hi! Are you going to hang up on me?" Mona said feeling guilty for taking away studio time.

"NO!" he said laughing. "I was wondering what you were talking to Jude about" Tommy said looking at Jude, while she stuck out her tongue at him and he smirked.

"Oh, I was asking her if she could come out to my house this weekend for a poetry reading, but I guess you guys have to work.." she said feeling sad now.

"She can come if I can come" Jude automatically looked up at Tommy who was now behind Jude's chair contemplating her doodling around on her blank page.

"Yes of course! You don't even have to ask. You can even stay here the night! Thank you Tommy! Bye! See you Saturday!" Mona hung up quickly before Tommy changed his mind.

"So you just invited yourself to MY friend's house?" Jude said matter of factly, trying to hide her happiness.

"Yep! Yes I did. She said we can stay the night. So I guess this is a road trip Harrison" he said smirking.

Jude stood up and walked to him so she could look in his eyes. "Take that smile of your face Quincy, don't even think about it" she said smiling.

They stayed there looking into each others eyes smiling for about 5 minutes before she broke the stare contest and went home to pack.

The next day, Saturday, Tommy went to pick Jude up from her house at 7am, she didn't know what waking up so early could do to you. Tommy rang the doorbell, 10 minutes later a sleepy Jude opened the door with her PJs still on and messed up hair.

"Good morning Harrison, I guess you're not ready yet?" he said smirking.

"You guess?" she said giving him a death glare.

"Is what I smell fresh coffee?" He said closing his eyes letting the aroma come through him.

"Yes it is, you can have a cup, and I said A cup, 'cause the rest is for me to take on the trip. I can't believe the things I do for my friends"

20 minutes later, Jude came down stairs with her duffel bag to find Tommy with his sun glasses on, leaning against the door frame with the door open with Jude's thermo full of coffee and a smile. She immediately smiled and went through the door to his H2.  
Tommy closed the house door and jogged to his car to open Jude's door, he took her bag and placed it on the back seat, she just smiled, took her coffee and went in. He got in and asked her "So, where's Mona's house?"

"Oh, she didn't tell you?" she laughed

"No, she didn't is there a reason why you're laughing?"

"Well, what I'm going to say is" Tommy looked at her confused. "She lives in a town like 2 hours away from here. Ok, maybe it's not a town, it's like a house very, and I mean VERY deep into the woods."

Tommy just looked at her surprised, but wasn't mad. He thought to himself, "hmm.. a 2 hour ride with Jude alone, this should be interesting" he smiled and kept driving.

The ride was pretty fun; Jude kept singing and laughing when Tommy would sing with her whatever song was on the radio at the time. They kept stealing glances at each other, but that was it. They knew better not to mess up their relationship as it was.

Thanks to Tommy and his driving, they were at Mona's house in an hour and a half.  
Mona came outside to greet them and introduced them to everyone. The both of them were never apart. Tommy felt how Jude got nervous around all the people. It was overwhelming for her how Mona kept talking about Jude and her writing; everyone was really impressed and wanted Jude to read some of her stuff later on that night. Tommy tried to calm her down,

"Jude, hold my hand" he stuck his hand for her to take, she looked at his hand and then at him, he looked at her making her feel comfort and honesty, but she knew if she took it, they would be taking a step forward for something she didn't want, and thought he didn't want either. So she just put her hands in her pockets, gave him a sorry look and said, "No, it's ok, I feel better now", he knew he shouldn't have done that, and placed his hands inside his pockets as well.  
The day went through fast, Mona and Jude chatted almost the whole afternoon, while Tommy talked to some people he met that day there. Mona noticed how Tommy and Jude kept looking into each other's direction, but she knew better and didn't push the topic on Jude. She knew somehow this weekend would help them both overcome their fears.

Suddenly night came. Everyone was taking their sits outside Mona's house on the patio where some chairs were arranged for the reading. Mona came inside to tell Jude that she was going to be the last one to read her poetry, so she could see how it was done and to give her some time to get used to it. Mona went outside to begin the reading. Jude contemplated her words on the piece of paper that she had. She then saw Tommy come inside the house and closed the crystal wall behind him. She rapidly folded the paper and placed it inside her jeans.

"Hey girl, what are you up to?" he walked across the living room so he could sit next to Jude.

"Umm.. Nothing, Mona told me I would be the last to read" she said nervously not looking at him.

"You have nothing to worry about; everything you write is pure and honest. Everyone will love it, trust me." When he said the last words she looked at Tommy and saw pure love, she broke the gaze and looked at her hands.

"You haven't even read what I'm going to read"

"I don't care, I know I will love it, so don't be scared or nervous, I'm going to be right here after you're done. I will always be here for you, do you know that?" he said taking her chin to make her look at him and into his eyes, she just nodded. She wanted to kiss him as bad as he wanted to kiss her, but both of them looked away when someone came inside and went to the bathroom. "Sorry" both of them mumbled and began to laugh at their awkwardness.

"So.." Tommy said, "Can I read what you're going to say?" he smiled at her.  
"Nope, you can't" she smirked

"But why? I always read your stuff before you record it" he said pouting.

He looked so damn cute, but Jude didn't give in "What's the point? You are going to hear it in a couple of minutes" she smiled widely when she saw Tommy smiling at her again.

"Ok, so if I'm not going to read your stuff, can we go and listen to the other people's work?"

"Do we have to?" she said whining, "I'm so comfy here" she said moving around on the couch giggling.

"Yes, we have to.. Remember we came here for your friend and to support her Harrison"

"FINE…" she said sighing.

She got up, Tommy opened the door for her and they went outside. As they were sitting, everyone snapped their fingers (instead of clapping) to the person who just finished reading their poetry. Mona came on the little stage,  
"HI everyone, well, as all of you know me, I'm Mona" everyone laughed a little, "and I wrote this a couple of days ago when I was thinking about a friend of mine, so this goes out to her" she looked at Jude and then at Tommy. Jude didn't understand that what Mona wrote was for her, but Tommy did.

Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train going anywhere  
Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit  
He took the midnight train going anywhere

A singer in a smokey room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding, somewhere in the night

Working hard to get my fill,  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Paying anything to roll the dice,  
Just one more time  
Some will win, some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on

Don't stop believing  
Hold on to the feeling

As Mona said the last two sentences, everyone snapped their fingers. Mona looked over at Jude and gave her a reassuring smile. Jude understood the meaning. Something inside of her snapped, like she realized something, she then looked at Tommy, who was already staring at her lovingly, she smiled at him and looked at Mona as she called her name so she could go up on the stage. Jude looked back again at Tommy and he nodded for her to go over on the stage.

She stood up not sure of what she was about to do, but something in her heart told her she just had to, she couldn't wait any longer.  
Jude sat down on the chair on stage and took the paper from her pocket, she unfolded it and gave a quick review of what was written. She looked for Mona on the crowd, she was sitting on the front row, Mona mouthed to her "go for it!" and smiled, Jude nodded and smiled back. She looked at the paper again and then at Tommy, he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked up there, she bit her bottom lip and said, "Hi everyone, I'm Jude" she smiled nervously, "no one has ever read this, so if you hate it just bare with it please" everyone laughed at her warning but Tommy just kept staring at her.

find me here  
speak to me  
i want to feel you  
i need to hear you  
you are the light  
that is leading me  
to the place where  
i find peace again  
you are the strength  
that keeps me walking  
you are the hope  
that keeps me trusting  
you are the life to my soul  
you are my purpose  
you are everything  
and how can i  
stand here with you  
and not be moved by you  
would you tell me  
how could it be  
any better than this  
you calm the storms  
you give me rest  
you hold me in your hands  
you won't let me fall  
you still my heart  
and you take my breath away  
would you take me in  
would you take me deeper now  
'cause you're all i want  
you are all i need  
you are everything  
everything

After pouring out her feelings for everyone to listen, she couldn't make herself look up from the paper. She didn't see everyone was with their mouth open, even Mona, who was the first to snap her fingers, after her, everyone did the same thing too. People started to stand up and went over to the stage to congratulate her. She said her thanks and they wandered who the lucky guy was the one she talked about. They clearly noticed she was in love with the mystery man. Then she had the guts to look up and look for Tommy who was sitting all the way in the back were she saw him the last time. Only to find his spot empty. She then looked for Mona and took her inside the house.

"Tell me I just didn't do that, oh God! Please tell it was all a dream!" Jude said pacing back and forth making a hole on the rug.

"Jude, calm down, it's ok. I'm so glad you are not hiding your feelings anymore!"

"I can't say the same thing, maybe I made a mistake, maybe if I just tell him I wasn't thinking about him when I wrote that he'll believe me…. Right?" Jude said not even believing it herself.

"Well, maybe if he's stupid he will, but Jude you just took this huge step forward and are going to regret it right away? You have to at least see where this goes" Mona said trying to calm her down, but it was nearly impossible.

"That's just it! It was a HUGE step, maybe I just scared him off, I shouldn't have done that.."

"Oh Jude, come here" Mona said patting a spot beside her on the couch. "Don't freak out on me, alright? I know you're nervous about his reaction, but if I'm right, I know this going to be good, trust me on this one ok? I've seen the way you both look at each other, it's impossible not to notice you love him, and believe me, he loves you"

Jude snapped her head up, and Mona noticed tears already forming in her eyes "You think he loves me?"

"Of course he does! I don't think, I KNOW! So just chill and wait for him to come to you" Mona said stroking Jude's hair so she could calm her.

"Then why did he leave, I wanted to see his reaction but he was gone already" Jude said while a tear fell from her blue eyes.

"Maybe he just needed time to think or process the whole thing"

"I just hope I didn't make a mistake" Jude said sighing.

"You didn't, now come out, everyone wants to talk about your inspiration and your rhymes, they loved it!!" Mona took Jude's hand so she could stand up and guided her towards the door.

Before going out, Jude turned Mona around and hugged her, "thank you so much for being here, if it wasn't for you, your annoying call and annoying insistence, I would have never done it", Mona just smiled, took her by the shoulders and pulled apart from her "don't worry about it, consider me as your truth conscience, every thing you don't want to realize I do, and believe me, I'll never shut up about it!" both of them start laughing, and went outside.

Jude saw groups of people gathered around everywhere. But no Tommy. She thought she saw a couple of men that looked like him, but weren't. She started thinking about how she denied taking his hand earlier that day, and she felt SO bad for it.

Now she messed up their friendship, and nervously thought about if he didn't come back, what was she going to do? She needed him, not only for her music, but for her mind, every time she looked at him it freshened her mind, like he could start her over from scratch and forget about the bad things in life, he was her best friend, her confidant, her partner, even her soul mate. She was lost in her thought when she saw him.

He came from the front of the house to the back, never even looking for her. He had his guitar on his left hand. Jude looked at Mona and all she could get out was a nervous smile. Mona nodded and without thinking Jude went for it.

Tommy was walking to what seemed like a forest, but it was lit up from Mona's house. She caught up with him from the back, he didn't notice her until she took his right arm with her left hand and slid it all the way to Tommy's hand. He opened is hand so Jude's small hand was on top of his. He looked up at her and stopped. He had a serious face on, she gave him a nervous but loving smile, "You said if I wanted to take your hand earlier, and I do", she intertwined her fingers with his. When she felt him gripping her hand with force she felt relieved and smiled widely now.

Tommy started walking again taking her with him, but Jude stopped him, he looked back at her and had a confused look on his face. She pulled him closer to her and they were inches apart, they looked into each others eyes and smiled like two teenage couple… in love.

"What are you doing?" he said.

She couldn't take it anymore so she crashed her lips with his meeting half way.

They kissed each other with so much passion and love, either of them could believe what they have been missing all these years. Not even Tommy had had a kiss like this in all his life. It went on for about 5 more minutes until they broke apart.

Their foreheads were attached to each other. They couldn't brake apart now. They didn't want to either. Both of them were breathing heavily. Jude looked up at him and started.

"So.."

"So.." he said, smiling like never before.

"Where were you going?" she said in a low voice looking down.  
He placed his finger on the bottom of her chin and made her look at him "To write some music for your lyrics Harrison, I couldn't wait any longer", her face brighten up as he said this, she pulled him for another long waited kiss.  
Both of them pulled apart and whispered at the same time "I love you". They started laughing. Many moments like that were to come.

Now they couldn't get enough of each other.

**(The songs are from Journey – Don't stop believing and lifehouse – everything 2 of my favorite songs EVER!! **


End file.
